


Information on Teams DT, and SB-1

by KallMeKreacher



Category: Video Blogging RPF, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Files, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, References to Illness, artists if u ever find this fic message me if u want your art removed, but i dont think i'll properly flesh this out, but y'all can enjoy it too, does this count as reposting? probably, i wont be putting character tags unless i make their profile, i wrote this mostly for me, im sorry, improper use of fanart, lol i stole that from twitter, pls dont cancel me, still confused why they use bbh's real name, there is some semblance of a story, will update tags as i work on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallMeKreacher/pseuds/KallMeKreacher
Summary: Welcome, Doctor. Whose file will you read through today?...The new recruits? If that is what you wish, Doctor.--------------------------------------aka an attempt to make arknights profiles for every member of the smp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Operator Smiley (Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> some defintions, since most people in this fandom wont understand the terms i use.
> 
> Originium - A material in this world that has great value, due to its many uses, especially in Arts and various items. It unfortunately carries a disease called Oripathy.
> 
> Oripathy - An illness that causes the infected to crystallize, with the end result being that their corpse turns into a new source of infection.
> 
> Arts - Basically magic. Both Infected and non-infected can use Arts. A catalyst is required to cast Arts however, especially for non-infected. Infected can use Arts with no catalyst, but at the cost of speeding up their infection.
> 
> Rhodes Island - A pharmaceutical company dedicated to finding a cure for oripathy. It's location is on the Ark, a mobile city, but on a smaller scale.
> 
> Mobile City - Basically, cities that can move at a moment's notice.These had to be developed due to the existence of Catastrophes.
> 
> Catastrophes - Natural disasters, but turned up to eleven. These happen much more frequently, and always leave behind Originium in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art used is made by @cyticalis on twitter! pls check them out their art is v cool! if they ever feel uncomfortable with me using their work, i will take it down.

Code Name - Smiley  
Gender - Male  
Combat Experience - 6 years  
Place of Birth - Columbia  
Race - Unknown

[Infection Status]  
Infected, as confirmed by medical staff.

[Physical Exam]  
Physical Strength - Standard  
Mobility - Excellent  
Physical Resilience - Standard  
Tactical Acumen - Excellent  
Combat Skill - Outstanding  
Originium Arts Assimilation - Standard

  
[Profile]  
Dream, codename Smiley, formerly a citizen of Columbia. Excellent performance in assault, annihilation, and headhunting missions. Admitted to Rhodes Island as a Guard Operator after being recruited by the HR Department. Captain of a squad in Rhodes Island.

[Clinical Analysis]  
Imaging tests show splotches of shadows covering the internal organs. Originium granules have been detected in his circulatory system, confirming him to be infected with Oripathy.

Cell Originium Fusion Rate - 11%   
He agreed to the full body check, but refused to take off his mask. However, Operator Smiley has stated that there are crystal formations on his face.

Blood Originium Crystal Density - 0.28 u/L  
Infection is entering mid stage, but still manageable.

  
** [Archive File 1] **

At some point in his life, Operator Smiley developed dissociative identity disorder. He constantly switches between the following; cold and calculating, paranoid and flighty, lighthearted and easygoing, and lastly, indifferent and uncaring. They are respectively called "Phobus", "Parrah", "Dream", and "Ecks-Dee". At this point in time, Parrah seems to be the dominant personality, as he rarely switches to the others. The medical department is currently trying to assimilate all personalities into one, though progress has been slow. Parrah is too anxious and paranoid to answer any questions. Aromatherapy and leaving him in contact with Operator Singe are currently the only ways to keep Parrah calm enough for proper questioning. Until Parrah can see that Rhodes Island will not 'betray' them, and conversely, feel safe enough to allow the others to come out without the presence of Operator Singe, it is far too risky to do anything else.

  
**[Archive File 2]**

After spending some time at Rhodes Island, it appears that Dream is the dominant personality, and Parrah seems to show up more rarely. Dream is much more eager to answer questions, so we have managed to learn more about Dream's background.  


He previously lived at Lungmen, but was working in Columbia as a data analysist for a tech company. He tells us that he always wore his mask, even back then. He met Operator Singe during his teenage years, which is how they know each other so well.  


Dream states he does not know how he got infected, but it is likely that his other personalities do. As stated before, temporary memory loss is a common symptom of oripathy, so any and all investigations should take that into account.  


According to our intel, Operator Smiley has had at least 6 years of combat experience before joining Rhodes Island. Taking into consideration his age, this paints a very worrying picture. 'Phobus' appears to have been responsible for this stint.

  
**[Archive File 3]**

_"My Arts? It really just puts them to sleep, it's not particularly impressive."_  


Because of his skill in combat, as well as his use of Arts in the battlefield, Operator Smiley is considered one of the more reliable operators on particularly hard missions. His use of Arts have garnered the curiosity of other Caster Operators, and a number of tests were conducted. Similar to Gloria's powers, Smiley's Arts also put the test subjects into REM state, and did not experience other aspects of a normal sleep cycle. That is where the similarities end. Test subjects state that they dreamt of a figure cloaked in green robes approaching them. Some subjects say that the figure never came close, while others say that the figure almost touched them. Nevertheless, they always awoke before physical contact.

_"Update: Attempts to assimilate personalities has resulted in failure. All of them are too volatile. Strangely enough, Dr. Kal'tsit isn't as insistent as she was with Gloria..." -Medic Operator who has chosen to remain anonymous._

**[Archive File 4]**

_** (Classified Log) ** _

"Hey, um, when did THAT guy join Rhodes Island?"

"Do you mean Smiley? He came in a few months ago, right around the time we finished the mission back on Chernobog. Why do you ask?"

"...haven't you heard about all the crap around him?"

"...elaborate."

"Well, he used to fight in some illegal arena. Won all the battles he fought in."

"Okay? Doesn't seem to stand out from most operators here. I mean, we have someone who worked with mafia, fighting in some arena isn't the worst thing 'round here."

"No, you don't understand, he didn't just fight in that arena, damn guy killed everyone he fought. Even from his first fight he didn't look scared at all. Acted like it was a chore."

"...I will admit that that is worrying. But if that's true, then why would HR and the Doctor bother letting him on the Ark in the first place?"

"Who knows, but from what I've heard, the Doctor's always been a zany kind of dude."

"...How did you find out about Smiley anyway? You never mentioned having connections with that sort of crowd."

"Well, I don't. Before Rhodes, I used to work at a police station in Columbia. Smiley over there popped up a lot in reports. Always mentioned some kid in green doing one crime or another. I thought it was just some attention seeking teen. Then... look, anyways, my point is, the higher ups are being a bit too lenient with this guy. Rhodes is already in hot water by being associated with Broca, heaven knows how everyone will react if they find a murderer on board."

(End of File)

In his quarters, the Doctor slept, and in his dreams...

_Hey. There you are._  
_You likely don't know who I am. Probably never will._  
_But this is important._  
_Dream is going to be a pivotal piece to what's coming._  
_But as he is right now, he isn't strong enough to face it._  
_What I did had to happen, but I apologize if it made things harder for you._  
_Guide him to the man he needs to be._  
_Everything depends on this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it isn't clear,  
> Trait - Can launch ranged attacks that deal 80% of normal Atk.
> 
> Talent (Bedtime) - Has a 30% chance to slow enemies on hit for 5 seconds.
> 
> Skill 1 (Power Strike γ) - Increases the ATK of next attack to 190%
> 
> Skill 2 (Chill Out) - Atk -30%. Talent's effectiveness x2. ASPD +50.
> 
> Skill 3 (Your Turn!) - Atk +50%. Attacks now deal True damage. Attack Interval increases significantly.
> 
> once again, art is made by @cyticalis on twitter. hope y'all enjoyed


	2. Operator Singe (Sapnap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art used is made by @cyticalis on twitter! pls check them out their art is v cool! if they ever feel uncomfortable with me using their art, i will remove it from this work.

Codename - Singe  
Gender - Male  
Combat Experience - 6 months  
Place of Birth - Yen   
Race - Ursus

 **[Infection Status]**  
Uninfected, as confirmed by the medical department.

 **[Physical Exam]**  
Physical Strength - Excellent  
Mobility - Normal  
Physical Resilience - Standard  
Tactical Acumen - Standard  
Combat Skill - Standard  
Originium Arts Assimilation - Excellent

  
**[Profile]**

Sapnap used to work at the factories and workshops of Rhodes Island, until word got out that Operator Smiley had joined. With that in mind, he applied for transfer to the combat department. After passing the examination battery, he was assigned to Smiley's squad as Singe. He provides support using his originium enhanced flamethrower.

  
[Clinical Analysis]  
Imaging tests reveal clear, normal outlines of internal organs, with no unusual shadows detected. No originium granules were detected in his circulatory system, confirming him to be clear of infection.

  
Cell Originium Fusion Rate - 0%  
Singe shows no signs of oripathy.

  
Blood Originium Crystal Density - 0.16 u/L  
Due to his use of military grade originium enhanced flamethrowers, he has a heightened risk of infection. His use of Arts on missions must be monitored closely.

** [Archive File 1] **

Rhodes Islands' factories have garnered a lot of attention, due to the fact that the factories can produce bars of pure gold, despite the fact that Rhodes Island does not have any way to mine for ores. Singe and Closure are responsible for making this possible. Singe had managed to create a formula using various extremely common chemicals, which results in gold. Closure created the automated factory with this formula built in, leading to a consistent flow of income and funds for Rhodes Island's research and various operations. Both operators have been compensated generously for this breakthrough. Though we could do without him constantly burning various objects around the Ark. Several complaints have already been filed by Shaw.

  
**[Archive File 2]**

Singe has the trademark strength of the Ursus race, as well as above-average power in Arts, though he lacks skill in both. He had the option of applying to be come either a Guard operator or a Caster operator due to this. Despite initial concern from Smiley, he applied to become a Caster operator, with the main reason being, "the ability to burn **** and call it a job." His arsonist tendencies will need to be monitored. We may need to keep Singe and Shaw away from each other.

  
**[Archive File 3]**

Training Singe in Arts has, thus far, been a success. Under his Arts instructor, as well as some tips from Smiley, he has progressed very quickly, even faster than Lava. Singe can already create small scale explosions, as well as concentrated firebolts. His methods, despite being rudimentary, prove effective. He has applied for authorization to use originium enhanced flamethrowers. While these are typically reserved for operators with significant experience with Arts, considering his fast progress, he may be eligible by 4 months.

  
**[Archive File 4]**

_"Despite minimal combat experience, Singe has already proven to be a reliable operator. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't expecting him to progress this fast. Not a single person I've ever taught managed to learn and control their Arts so well, in such a short amount of time. He's not even infected! His use of chemicals, combined with his flamethrower, prove to be devastating. The dummies in the training room can attest to that fact. Are you sure he wasn't trained in Arts before this?"_

Singe is very skilled in Arts. Almost suspiciously so. While we run background checks on every operator we recruit, Singe's background is, as far as we can see, as clean as a whistle. Born to a normal family in Yen, but moved to Columbia when his parents had a business opportunity. He met Smiley during his teenage years, but he never found out about the arena. There is a strangely uneventful period of time in-between him and Smiley being separated, and him joining Rhodes Island. It is possible that he may have already learned the basics of Arts during this period of time from someone else, but the identity of this teacher is unknown, if there even is one. We have inquired Singe about it, and he responded by saying that he never once touched Arts in his life. We have decided to drop this line of questioning, for now, at least. It is ultimately unrelated to Rhodes Island as a whole. We have decided to trust Singe, as trust is the foundation of which Rhodes Island is built upon.

(End of File)

  
...

_Accessing archived camera files..._  
_Now playing._

"Damn... I'll need to get my **** in for maintenance soon. Crossbow is startin' to feel real clunky."

"Oh, that old thing? You might as well get a new crossbow entirely."

"You might be right, but as you may have noticed, we don't exactly have a place to buy a crossbow right now."

"Just ask the people at the workshop to upgrade it then, dumbass. Especially if Singe is there. Guy managed to make my knives a lot more dangerous. Helluva lot lighter and cuts through body armor like butter."

"...didn't he also manage to get into trouble with Vanilla? Somethin' about nearly burning her slugs alive?"

"Uhh, well, that's..."

"If I remember correctly, he also managed to burn the kitchen down because he decided that using his flamethrower was a faster way to cook than just doing it normally."

"Look, arsonist tendencies aside, guy's really good at what he does. I can guarantee that the moment he gets his hands on that ****ty crossbow, he'll basically turn it into a machine gun."

"...I hope you're right on this."

"Of course I'm right! When am I ever wrong?"

"That one escort operation would beg to differ. You know the one."

"...low blow man. Really low blow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it wasn't clear in the photo,
> 
> Trait - Deals AoE Arts damage in a long line.
> 
> Talent (Arsonist) - Enemies hit suffer 40 Arts damage per second for 10 seconds
> 
> Skill 1 (Quick Ignition) - Atk +5%, ASPD +50.
> 
> Skill 2 (Napalm Canister) - Attack Interval decreased significantly. Atk +30%, and Talent's effectiveness x1.5. Unit is stunned for 10 seconds once skill ends.
> 
> once again, art is by @cyticalis on twitter. hope y'all enjoyed : )


	3. Operator Error (George)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art used is made by @cyticalis on twitter! pls check them out their art is v cool! if they ever feel uncomfortable with me using their work, i will take it down. 
> 
> this chapter features catboy george. no fanart that fits, so just imagine it i guess. sorry : (

Codename - Error  
Gender - Male  
Combat Experience - 4 years  
Place of Birth - Victoria  
Race - Feline

[Infection Status]  
After extensive tests, the medical department has determined Operator Error to be clear of infection.

[Physical Exam]  
Physical Strength - Standard  
Mobility - Excellent  
Physical Resilience - Normal  
Tactical Acumen - Standard  
Combat Skill - Excellent  
Originium Arts Assimilation - Normal

  
[Profile]

George previously worked as a programmer in Victoria. He left Victoria when the Queen went missing, fearful of the possible civil wars that the power vacuum would leave. He was found and recruited in Lungmen, while Reunion was occupying the city. Currently, he works as a Sniper Operator in Smiley's squad under the codename Error. When not deployed on missions, he works in the engineering department.

  
[Clinical Analysis]  
Imaging tests reveal normal, clear outlines of internal organs. No abnormal shadows were detected. No originium granules were detected in his circulatory system, confirming him to be uninfected.

  
Cell Originium Fusion Rate - 0%  
Error shows no sign of infection.

  
Blood Originium Crystal Density - 0.14 u/L  
This Operator rarely comes into contact with Originium.

  
**[Archive File 1]**

While Rhodes Island's drones are usually meant for cleaning, construction, and the like, they do have some capability in combat. With the help of various mechanics, as well as Error's skills, these drones are now capable of lethal force. Outfitted with automatic machine guns that can rapidly switch between regular bullets and Arts bullets, they can severely weaken even the most hardy of foes, if not outright decimate them.

Error programmed these drones to self-destruct within 5-25 seconds when they are deployed on the battlefield. The first reason being, is that we can not risk this technology falling to Reunion's hands. The Doctor still hasn't fully recovered, and we cannot risk the enemy getting stronger. The second reason being, Reunion already despises us enough. If any of their members have any doubts of being in Reunion, we cannot let their first impression of us slaughtering them with the drones. We must let them know that there is a safer place for them. Rhodes Island is a pharmaceutical company first and foremost. We must help our patients, but only if they want us to help.

  
**[Archive File 2]**

Error developed a friendship with various members of Smiley's squad, as well as Smiley himself. While we do have to restrict the time he spends with the infected members in order to prevent infection, it is clear that, despite the short amount of time they have spent together, they do care for each other. This has done wonders for the mental states of the infected. Error has also improved the overall combat performance of his squadmates, by way of giving them gear that assists them in operations. Jegudiel received a visor that shows the weaknesses in body armor. Smiley received a new mask that can store and show information, should any of his personalities suddenly switch in during an operation. All squad members received tech, except Singe. Error and Singe have quite the vitriolic friendship as a result. 

_"Look, there isn't much I can do for a flamethrower. He'll be fine!" - Operator Error._

  
**[Archive File 3]**

Error usually functions as the scout for his squad. The gear he made for himself cements this fact. Error has made a pair of goggles for his own use. It shows the trajectory of the arrows he fires, which improves his already impressive aim. It can also receive information from the Doctor, more specifically, the route in which enemies will take. Error will always relay this information without fail. His weapon of choice is a compound bow, which gives him more power. His Feline blood gives him better mobility than most, though not as fast as any of the Kuranta on staff. However, it still allows him to quickly flee if any operation goes wrong.

_"I doubt he'd flee by himself. B**** cares too much about us to leave us behind. At the very least, he'd drag who he can with him." - Operator Singe._

  
**[Archive File 4]**

**_(Classified Log)_ **

"Hey, have you seen George around? I need him for something."

"He should be in one of the workshops. Something about making hearing aids for Eyjafjalla."

"...Why would a programmer know how to make hearing aids?"

"No clue."

"You're brushing this off way too easily! He knows how to make things that a programmer has no business knowing how to make! Did the higher ups even run a background check on this guy?"

"They most definitely have. But, uhh... they do have a habit of keeping very sensitive information out of the records."

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"To keep people like you from nosing around. You haven't exactly been sneaky, Dream. Miss Kal'tsit has already asked to keep at least 4 people around you to make sure you don't do things."

"Well, that just makes things weirder! Why would Kal'tsit keep me out from finding more info about you guys?"

"You could just... I don't know, ask us? Seems like a pretty easy solution. You are the captain of our squad, feels kinda weird that you didn't think of that."

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you couldnt read the picture,
> 
> Trait - Prioritizes enemies with low DEF.
> 
> Talent (Equipment Upkeep) - All allies on squad gain +10 ASPD and ATK. DT Squad members instead gain +20 ASPD and +30 ATK.
> 
> Skill 1 (Drone-404) - Obtains a Battle Drone. Can store at most 1 drone. The drone deals Pure damage to surroubding enemies and self-destructs after 5 seconds.
> 
> Skill 2 (Goggle Targeting System) - Atk + 30%. Range increases to global, and ASPD reduces by 20% until skill ends.
> 
> once again, art is made by @cyticalis on twitter. hope y'all enjoyed : )


	4. Operator Jegudiel (BadBoyHalo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art used is made by @cyticalis on twitter! pls check them out their art is v cool! if they ever feel uncomfortable with me using their work, i will take it down.

Codename - Jegudiel  
Gender - Male  
Combat Experience - 3 months  
Place of Birth - Undisclosed  
Race - Sankta

[Infection Status]  
Confirmed to be infected by the medical department.

[Physical Exam]  
Physical Strength - Standard  
Mobility - Excellent  
Physical Resilience - Normal  
Tactical Acumen - Standard  
Combat Skill - Excellent  
Originium Arts Assimilation - Normal

  
[Profile]  
Halo, codenamed Jegudiel, lived in a nondescript village somewhere around the outskirts of Laterano. Despite being a Sankta, he does not know how to operate a gun due to being born outside of Laterano. He is currently working in Squad DT, as a Specialist.

[Clinical Analysis]  
Imaging tests reveal no outline of internal organs, as they have been completely covered by shadows. An alarming amount of originium granules was detected in his bloodstream. These symptoms make it easy to see that he is infected.

Cell Originium Fusion Rate - 32%  
Jegudiel has an extremely obvious symptom of oripathy.

Blood Originium Crystal Density - 0.32 u/L  
Whatever happened in his past, it obviously caused him to contract oripathy. The advanced stage of the infection makes his situation even more precarious. The infection's progress was thankfully slowed, due to various treatments, though it is very risky to send him on missions with heavy originium contamination. 

_"We are going to have to be very, very careful with him. Who's idea was it to let him be an operator?! At this point, he should be isolated and kept AWAY from any form of originium! It's a miracle he's even ALIVE at this point!" - Medic Operator Gavial_

  
**[Archive File 1]**

Halo, despite his advanced stage of oripathy, is an optimistic person. Most infected at this stage would suffer heavy damage to one's mental state, but not Halo. He does not suffer as badly due to his friendship with Operator Brilliance, who cannot get infected in the first place. In fact, he has rather good relations with nearly all members of both squads DT and SB-1. However, due to his infection, we have to quarantine him, and limit his time with other operators. While this may seem counterproductive, please remember that Jegudiel is very close to death. Any time spent in the presence of other operators must be limited. 

_"Again, who let him become an operator? Shouldn't Kalt'sit have prevented this? While we do have other operators with advanced stages of oripathy, none of them are quite as precarious as this." - Medic Operator Myrrh_

  
**[Archive File 2]**

Jegudiel's advanced stage requires that he remains away from any form of originium. As such, we have repurposed a few rooms into living quarters on the Ark specifically for him. The apartment itself is isolated from other operators, so there is little chance for the infection to worsen. 

The room is made so that Jegudiel would have little reason to go outside, and still remain stimulated. By his request, the kitchen has an oven, baking ingredients, and cookbooks. The living room has a TV, with several gaming consoles connected to it. There is a computer, with which Jegudiel uses to distantly communicate with other people. In the event that Jegudiel has visitors, there are several rolled up plastic screens used to seperate himself from visitors. Though, if said visitor is Brilliance, these precautions are not needed. Due to the fact that Jegudiel cannot touch anyone with risking expediting his infection, he is quite starved for touch. Thankfully, Brilliance can give that to him.

  
**[Archive File 3]**

On the rare chance that Jegudiel is deployed on a mission, we must be very, VERY careful. We cannot risk his infection getting worse. Thankfully, Jegudiel has some abilities of his own that make the medical department's job easier.

Jegudiel has a 'second skin' covering his body that has similar functions to body armour. As a side effect, this causes his skin to appear black, eyes white, and for some strange reason, causes him to grow features similar to a Sarkaz. Specifically, horns and a tail.

Jegudiel can separate from this skin, which causes Jegudiel to appear with his 'regular' appearance. The skin, referred to as a 'Shade', has the same capabilities as Jegudiel himself, though Jegudiel loses the defensive aspects. However, the horns and tail do not go with the shade. This has caused some Sankta on staff to be uncomfortable in his presence.

  
**[Archive File 4]**

We were curious as to how Halo was infected. Halo's therapy sessions, while used to ease the mental effects of oripathy, revealed some interesting insights. 

He reveals that... something... was growing in his village, and that the people were very slowly losing their grip on reality. They grew psychotic, and were forcing the few sane villagers to be in the presence of this thing. Halo was one of them.

However, before he could be forced into the room containing the unknown item, a Catastrophe, in the form of a meteor shower, struck. The psychotic villagers panicked, and in their carelessness, Halo managed to escape. He took shelter in one of the by-then unused houses. The meteors shook the earth, and the booms of them striking the ground caused him to become traumatized. This may be the reason he tends to shy away from Operators like W and Neuro, as their use of explosives remind him of the Catastrophe.

When the Catastrophe had concluded, Halo ran away. Due to the massive amounts of originium from the Catastrophe, it is no wonder that Halo was infected, especially since he had little to no protection from it. He had no way of transportation, so he had no fast way to get out of the Catastrophe zone, which may be why his infection is so advanced. He made his journey on foot.

Luckily for him, he discovered Rhodes Island shortly after escaping the Catastrophe zone. The Ark was taking a pit stop in Laterano, as we had been forced to redirect due to an unrelated Catastrophe. One thing led to another, and he was admitted as a patient in Rhodes Island. He felt as though he needed to repay his debt, and he applied to be an operator.

While we would like to investigate Halo's village, there is little to no doubt that Laterano is currently handling it. Originium, despite it's dangers, is extremely valuable after all. Let's hope that whatever the unknown item is, it's taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about giving you rock cancer mr halo : (
> 
> a lil bit of arknights lore
> 
> Laterano - A country/state composed primarily of Sankta. by law, every citizen is required to learn how to use a gun.
> 
> Sankta - basically angels, but not really. they do have wings, but they arent usable. they also have halos.
> 
> the reason why the Sankta on staff are so uncomfortable with bbh is because there is a ritual in Laterano that is only used when someone points their gun against a superior. i believe that this ritual is only used in the military. the ritual causes the halo's glow to weaken, and grow a tail and horns. its basically used on traitors of the highest order.
> 
> here is bbh's skills
> 
> Trait - Significantly reduced Redeployment Time.
> 
> Talent - Can summon a Shade with the same capabilities as Jegudiel, but has it's own Redeployment timer.
> 
> Skill 1 (Survival Instincts) - On deployment, increase ATK by 40%, ATK Speed by 30%, and increases Physical Dodge and Arts Dodge by 20%.
> 
> Skill 2 (Painless Death) - Upon deployment, immediately deals 150% of ATK as Physical damage to all nearby enemies and slows the hit targets for 4 seconds.
> 
> once again, art is made by @cyticalis on twitter. hope y'all enjoyed : )


End file.
